callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut Recon
Juggernaut Recon is an 18-point Support Strike Chain in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 This strike chain airdrops a Care Package containing enhanced Juggernaut armor that comes equipped with a Riot Shield, a USP .45, and a Smoke Grenade. The players cannot pick up any other weapon on the ground and will instantly equip the armor after taking the package. The armor will slow the player to 60% of normal running speed, but will multiply damage done to a player by 0.08 (but reduces melee damage from 135 to 20), effectively giving 1250 health instead of the normal 100. This health also regenerates, which means that the suit will never break. The suit will also allow the user to act as a mobile Portable Radar that detects enemies in a waving pattern. Juggernauts will appear on everyone's minimap as a diamond with a dot in the middle, green for friendly and red for enemy, which is updated in real time. Additionally, the player is given the Perks: Scavenger, Assassin (except for appearing on the minimap) and SitRep. Players will receive the benefits of the Pro perk effects as well if they have unlocked it. Also, kills with the Juggernaut will not count towards other Pointstreak rewards. Contrary to popular belief, players with Juggernaut Recon AND Assault Juggernauts can jump, sprint and go prone (although they cannot go prone while holding a Riot Shield). Juggernauts are extremely susceptible to Concussion Grenades and Flashbangs, and a direct impact from a Predator Missile, or AC-130 105mm shot will kill any Juggernaut instantly. Launchers are also viciously effective against Juggernauts, capable of killing a full health Juggernaut in a single direct hit from either the RPG-7 or SMAW. A Juggernaut will not be killed if they are "stuck" with a Semtex. I.M.S. systems can kill a Juggernaut in 2 or 3 hits, though they can easily be spotted by Juggernauts since they have SitRep. Gallery Juggernaut Recon MW3.png|First person view. Riot Shield Juggernaut mw3.png|The Juggernaut Recon using its Riot Shield. Juggernaut Recon unused icon MW3.jpg|An unused killstreak icon in Create-A-Class. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Juggernaut Recon will be returning in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a 14 pointstreak in the Support Strike Chain. Trivia *If the player picks up a Tactical Insertion with Juggernaut Recon, their Smoke Grenade will be replaced with a Portable Radar and a Tactical Insertion, strangely though, it shows that they have two Portable Radars. This has since been patched. *Picking up Scavenger packs will count towards the player's Scavenger Pro challenges. *Kills by a Juggernaut will show up with a Juggernaut symbol in the Killfeed, rather than the weapon they used. *The Juggernaut killfeed symbol used in multiplayer is the same killfeed icon that was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer and used in Spec Ops. *The vehicle that drops the crate is a C-130 Hercules, the same model used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The C-130 vehicle can't be destroyed by any weapon and is not affected by an EMP. *The Juggernaut has a face, but it is distorted containing many different meshes as seen on the picture. *A Care Package can kill a Juggernaut instantly if it falls on top of them as seen here. *Juggernauts can be locked on to with Stingers in private matches and multiplayer matches, however, the Stinger in multiplayer goes in an exact straight line causing the Juggernaut to dodge the missile unless he is standing still. *The base movement speed for the Juggernaut Recon is 75% of normal speed. *In the Wii version one Semtex can kill any Juggernaut at full health by sticking them. *When the player is in a Juggernaut suit (at full health) and attempts to overcook a grenade and have it explode in their hand, they will die like a normal person. The player will also die in a Juggernaut suit while attempting to throw back a frag grenade that detonates while still in their hand. This is because a frag grenade that explodes in the player's hand will deal exactly 50,000 points of damage (seen by hacking the armor number in Survival Mode or using trainers), which is far more health than the Juggernaut suit provides. *Previously, upon picking up the Juggernaut Recon, the user will be granted 72 bullets reserve for their USP .45, this has now been reduced to only 24 bullets reserve. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Pointstreak Rewards